The present invention relates to a ground cover mat
Canadian Patent 2,348,328 (Stasiewich 2001) describes a ground cover mat. There is a danger when these ground cover mats are used, that injuries may occur as a result of persons stepping into spaces between adjacent mats.
What is required is a ground cover mat that addresses the above concern.
According to the present invention there is provided a ground cover mat which includes a rectangular body having a first end, a second end, a first side and a second side. A first end interlock is provided at a first end of the body which is adapted to interlock with a second end interlock at a second end of a like body. A second end interlock is provided at the second end of the body which is adapted to interlock with the first end interlock at a first end of a like body. A first side interlock is provided at a first side of the body which is adapted to interlock with a second side interlock at a second side of an adjacent like body. A second side interlock is provided at the second side of the body which is adapted to interlock with the first side interlock at a second end of an adjacent like body.
With ground cover mats, as described above, the first side interlock and the second side interlock prevent adjacent mats from moving apart. This prevents spaces developing between adjacent mats which a person might break a leg if one inadvertently step into one of such spaces. It is preferred that the first side interlock include at least one downwardly directed hook which extends laterally from the first side. It is preferred that the second side interlock include means for engaging the at least one downwardly directed hook is positioned along the second side. The downwardly directed hook of the body is engaged by the engagement means on an adjacent body to prevent lateral separation of the body and the adjacent body.
In a first embodiment of ground cover mat constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention the means for engaging the at least one downwardly directed hook is at least one upwardly directed hook extending laterally from the second side. The downwardly directed hook of the body engages the upwardly directed hook of the adjacent body to prevent lateral separation of the body and the adjacent body.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the ground cover mats described above, in remote areas populated by hooved animals, such as deer; environmentalists have expressed concerns that injuries may occur as a result of the animals stepping into spaces between adjacent mats. There is, therefore, a need in such environments to provide even closer adjacent spacing.
In a second embodiment of ground cover mat constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, the means for engaging the at least one downwardly directed hook is at least one slotted opening along the second side. The downwardly directed hook of the body engages the slotted opening along the second side of the adjacent body to prevent lateral separation of the body and the adjacent body.